1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to certain new and useful improvements in a rope strength training exercise apparatus providing both resistance and assistance physical training. The apparatus is useful for speed and endurance training while running in place against a pulling force and for running in an arc both against and with a pulling force.
2. Description of the Background Art
Aerobic and strength training exercise apparatus have been devised to provide some resistance or constraint against which an athlete runs to gain strength and stamina. In addition, over-speed training apparatus for increasing burst running speed with the assistance of an applied force have been devised.
In one form of such apparatus, an elongated elastic member or hose, e.g. latex hose, is employed to provide the assistance or resistance when attached between the a stationary object and the athlete's body. For example, in training of football players, a length of elastic latex hose may be attached to a goalpost and the player, and the player may stretch the elastic hose while running away from the post in resistance training or may pre-stretch the elastic latex hose and run with it toward the goalpost on release of the tensioned hose. In the use of elastic hose for this purpose, accidents and serious injuries have occurred due to the backlash of the hose when it is stretched beyond its breaking point.
Other apparatus has been devised to provide resistance training alone, as shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,519,269, wherein an athlete runs against a force on a tether rope, requiring a second person regulating the force on the tether rope. In this device, the rope is trained through a friction element that is attached to a fixed object. As the athlete jogs away from the fixed object, the rope is constrained by the friction element. The degree of constraint is adjustable by the second person. This apparatus does not allow for sustained training because the exercise can only be continue up to the length of the rope.
In a further U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,238, physical contact, resistance training apparatus is disclosed employing the combination of a length of rope and a compression or draw spring attached together and between a fixed post and the athlete. The athlete runs to the end of the rope and is forcefully stopped as the compression spring momentarily compresses. The compression or draw spring assembly is used because it is considered fail-safe. In the event that the compression spring fails, the draw rods would keep the assembly intact and not propel a portion of the spring at the athletes.
Other devices which attach to a stationary object, such as a doorknob or door, and disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,073,490, 4,468,026 and 4,026,458, allow the user to jog in place or exercise against the tension of a stretched elastic cord member. In the '490 patent, an elastic cord and belt are employed. In the '458 patent, a spring type exercise device for in-place jogging is characterized by a pair of longitudinally extendible and retractable members whose extension is resisted by an adjustable bias force. Other in-place jogging devices simply require the attachment of a line to the person and to some heavy object which is then dragged over the floor or other supporting surface. In the '026 patent, the leg exerciser employs a stand and line guiding member to provide a useful operating angle for leg curl exercises.
Many different types of strength and conditioning apparatus have been developed that involve stretching an elastic member between handles or attached to a frame rather than lifting weights. U.S. Pat. No. 629,655, shows exercise equipment combining handles and elastic members including handles attached to ends of non-elastic ropes that runs through a stationary and movable pulleys to the ends of elastic cords. A floor to ceiling frame suspends the elastic cords and non-elastic ropes allows the pulleys freedom to swing outward from the wall when the handles are grasped and pulled.
Despite the considerable amount of effort that has been expended over the years in developing exercise and training apparatus, a need remains particularly for resistance and assistance speed training equipment that is effective and not dangerous to the athlete using it.